


Stick together.

by WinterDreams14



Series: Emma Jackson and the Greek Gods. [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDreams14/pseuds/WinterDreams14
Summary: We know about Percy. We’ve lived through his story. Now, we’ll live through Emma Jackson. Percy’s twin sister.





	Stick together.

Today, was not my day. It had been pretty normal for a twelve year old living in upper Manhattan, until I was walking home from school. Okay, okay, let me start by saying that i’m adopted. My birth mom gave me away when I was a baby, and I haven’t seen her or my birth family since. I live with Alyssa and Daniel Walters, my adoptive parents. I know i’m not ‘normal’ and i’ve never been ‘normal’. It’s a side affect of being me. Anyway, let’s get started right?

My phone buzzed as I was walking from Yancy Academy. It was a semi-long walk from the school to my house in upper Manhattan. 

“Hello?” I answered. 

“Hey honey, how far are you from the house?” It was mom. 

“Umm..at least three blocks.” I spoke, looking around.

“Alright, well, be careful coming home okay?” She ended the call.

My mom was always worried about me when she didn’t need to be, but that’s the perk of being my mom. I continued walking, shoving my hands in my pockets. 

“Spare some change..” An old man spoke, shaking the cup he hand.

I pulled out a few dollars and crouched down, smiling as I handed it to him. “Here you go.”

He smiled gratefully, before I stood. I continued walking, but soon heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back but continued. Maybe he wanted more money? I was only two blocks from the house. If I could throw down my bag and sprint..

I felt something in my pocket. I took it out, and it was a pen. Well that wouldn’t do me any good. Maybe I could throw the guy off and he’s get confused. I decided to turn to go towards downtown, but he just kept following. No one else was around in this area, which was creepy. I looked back, and I went wide eyed. It was a giant bat woman. It hissed, and flew at me. I took out the pen and uncapped it, instinctively, and sliced. It disappeared. I was now holding a giant sword, but I don’t think anyone else noticed. I continued to walk with the sword in my hand, but it soon turned back into a pen. What was going on?


End file.
